Falling For The Enemy
by 8thWonderOfTheWorldz
Summary: Hermione is shocked when she finds out she is the daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. Trying to make the best of things, Hermione embraces their lifestyle while living at the Malfoy manor. What happens when Draco comes onto Hermione, and most of all, when Lord Voldemort does? HGXTR HGxDM rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello hello awesome people. So I've been reading MANY harry potter fan fictions (basically only harry potter) and my favorites and dramione and Hermione and Voldemort. This is really my second attempt at a fanfic so I apologize for spelling, grammar and such. Being completely honest I'm only on the 6****th**** book in the series so far but I've seen all the movies. Sorry if that makes me a horrible person but this story will be taking place around their 6****th**** year in Hogwarts so I'm really trying to sail through here. The idea here is coming from the story 'a serpents child' by venusmercurysuneu obviously with my own twists. **

*******************************ps. For the sake of this story Narcissa and Bellatrix are NOT related, just family friends. ***************************************************

**(I don't own harry potter)**

Chapter 1

Hermione couldn't speak. It was as if all the air had been taken out of her lungs. She stared at the strange faces in front of her, wondering how this ever could have happened to her.

"miss lestrange," Dumbledore began.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That." Was all Hermione could say. How could her life come down to this? Two of the most famous death eaters, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange were sitting across from her, holding a large bundle of papers, which seem to be all of her birth certificates and adoption papers.

"Hermione please, we just want our baby back. I know this is hard to understand but when we were sent to Azkaban the ministry took you away, we just want you back in our family." Bellatrix smiled at her.

Hermione glared at the women and turned to Dumbledore. "Is this true?" She made out as a mere whisper.

"I believe so, Hermione. You are indeed the daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. And quite frankly my dear, they have all legal rights to you now."

Hermione stared at her hands for the longest time. All her years growing up with the grangers and they weren't even her parents. No, she thought quickly. They are her parents.

"Where were you though?" Hermione said think out loud.

"excuse me?" Bellatrix said, clearing growing impatient.

"You are not my parents." Bellatrix made a face of pure rage and her husband looked shocked at her words. "You weren't there when I was growing up. You didn't see me take my first step, you were locked away as a murder. You are a murder. You are not my parents."

Bellatrix jumped off the couch and Rodolphus made a small effort to hold her back. She held a sly smile while staring down at her daughter.

"You are mine." She whispered. "I have the documents." Hermione felt little fear which was strange, considering they were the two most loyal death eaters to Voldemort.

"Hermione." Dumbledore interrupted once again. "They in fact do. You will have to go back to the manor with them and sort this out. I am sorry dear, I truly am, but they are your family and you must figure this out." He leaned closer and said in Hermione's ear "Weather I like to admit it or not, I can see they love you."

She was shocked at his predictions, and hardly was Dumbledore ever wrong.

"Come," Said Bellatrix.

Hermione didn't say anything but lazily followed her parents into the fire place with floo powder in their hands.

"Malfoy manor!" Rodolphus said. Green flames appeared, whisking them off and landing in a large fireplace in a dim lilted room.

"Why are we at the Malfoy manor?" Hermione exclaimed dryly.

"Our house is under… arrest until further…. Checks." Her father said.

Of course, they are murders. It didn't surprise Hermione to find Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy standing in front of them, but seeing the young handsome blond did.

"Hey Granger." Draco smirked at her.

Bellatrix laid a protective hand on Hermione's shoulder. "It's Lestrange, Draco."

Hermione shrugged her off but didn't say anything. It was nearing the Christmas holidays so she assumed she wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts until after. Beautiful, she thought, stuck here.

"Draco, show Hermione her room. I'm sure she's tired." Narcissa said.

At that moment, Hermione felt a little warmer towards the women, walking off with her enemy, though she probably doesn't want Hermione there as much as she doesn't want to be here.

Darco spoke up once they were out of ear's range. "So, _lestrange_, I guess we'll be having some quality time together." He winked at her though Hermione gave him a killing sneer and continued walking.

It seemed like they were walking forever through the mansion which only gave Hermione more time to think about the grangers. Small tears went down her face as she realised Bellatrix would probably forbid her to ever see them again. She couldn't remember one time when the Grangers didn't seem like the absolute best and loving parents in the world. They must be devastated also, not knowing how horrible her real family is and being imprisoned to them.

Hermione felt a warm touch on her arm which broke her out of the trance. Draco was looking at her with… was that concern in his eyes? He quickly fixed his gaze into stern complexion.

"This is your room." He said opening the door for her. She gasped, despite not wanting to be here, she _would_ be here in luxury. The walls were pained a crème colour with a large bed in the left corner. There were two dressers, a walk in closet, and a huge bathroom with a tub, shower and two sinks. The room was probably as big as her parents' house… or the grangers.

"So you like it?" Draco said smirking.

Hermione rolled her eye but couldn't help but smile a bit, "get out. Malfoy."

Draco left and without a thought Hermione went to the bed desperate for sleep, hoping when she wakes up this nightmare may end.

. . .

"miss, please wake up. Miss,"

Hermione stirred in sleep, hearing a high pitched voice. "Mom turn the TV off!" she yelled, hoping to get more sleep. She had the weirdest dream where Bellatrix and Rodolphus were her real parents and…

"Miss dinner is in half an hour!"

Hermione bolted up and stared at the tiny house elf in front of her. She rested her head in her hands and gave out a trembling sigh, forcing herself not to cry. It was at points like this in her life when Hermione pulled out her inner Gryffindor to stay brave. After many of the horrible things that have happened between the golden trio and now, Hermione made a promise to herself that no matter what life throws her from now on, she will keep her head high and make the best out of everything. That was what she was doing right now, trying to make the best out this horrid situation. Thinking of the golden trio, Hermione remembered that she must tell Harry and Ron something.

"Miss, dinner is soon! You must get ready! Master says a very important quest is coming and to look your best!" The tiny elf reminded her as Hermione mad her way to the desk in the corner.

"Who?" She asked suddenly.

The elf ignored her but pulled her over to the closet and opened it, revealing the many beautiful dresses inside. Hermione had never been much of a dress person, but they all looked absolutely astounding.

"How much time do I have?" Hermione asked.

"Only twenty minutes now miss!"

Hermione left out a frustrated breath now she didn't have time to shower. She was heading towards the closet before she almost forgot.

"Sorry, can I ask what your name is?" She said to the house elf.

"Vokkey, miss!" she said, the apparated out of the room.

Hermione turned back, excited to see all of the dress options, and also wondering of who the important quest could be. It took about five minutes until Hermione came across the perfect dress. It was a bright red with gold trimming and ended above her knee. It had swirls of a gold design all round, and clung to her body beautifully. There wasn't too much time left considering she had no idea where, or how to get to the dining room so she left her hair down and in her curls. She slipped on a pair of gold shoes and made her way to the door.

As Hermione was opening the door she was met with a very muscular chest. Also falling over, two hands snaked around her body and held her up. Hermione looked up to see a very distracting Draco as his eyes raked over her body.

"Who knew Hermione Granger could look this good?" He said, still staring at her. Hermione laughed a bit, but felt a ping of sadness at the use of the name granger.

"I'm here to escort you to dinner." He said, leaning into her ear "I also dinning have a choice." Hermione smiled and took his arm as they began walking down the hallways. Despite much of her hatred for the blond, Hermione couldn't deny that Draco looked right sexy in a suit and tie.

"So who is this very important guest?" She asked. Draco stiffened slightly at her words but kept walking.

"You'll see soon enough."

He was right. As they entered the dining room Draco headed to the table and Hermione stood at the entrance wide eyed.

"Here we are Miss Hermione Lestrange, I still remember when you were a little baby, quite nice to see you all grown up." Said a voice that belong to the one and only Voldemort.

**Whoo first chapter done! I hope it was good. I just want to add in a note that I am rating this M (because M rated stuff is the real shit) for later chapters. I don't usually write many things with any amount of crudeness or sexuality but I'm planning on it for this story, I find that if I don't, the story won't be done justice! Also, I am in school and play competitive hockey so I am very busy. I will try to write and update as much as I can! Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you GoddessofChaos83 for the lovely review! **

Chapter two

"Please, darling. Sit down." Voldemort said.

It was all too weird for Hermione. The man she had grown up fearing, hating, and even fighting alongside the-boy-who-lived was now sitting in front of her, politely gesturing to a chair across him. She looked over to Bellatrix who was giving a nasty glare to follow the orders. Hermione sat down at the edge of her chair as if anticipating trouble.

"It's been quite a long time since I've seen you, Hermione Lestrange." Voldemort hissed.

Hermione couldn't help but stare at his pale complexion, along with the face of his none-existing nose and red eyes.

"I suppose." Hermione said bravely, not wanting to show the fear and discomfort that she obviously was.

"Oh, yes." He began. "I was even present when you were born, didn't you ever wonder why throughout all these years of me battling you and _the_ harry potter, how you never got hurt?"

"I did get hurt." Hermione stated blankly.

"Ah yes, but not badly, and not by me."

Hermione didn't understand why the dark lord was telling her this. Why did it matter if she got hurt of not? Or more importantly, why would the dark lord care?

Consumed in her thoughts, Hermione began to eat her meal while ease dropping on the conversations. Lucius was discussing politics with Rodolphus while Narcissa and Bellatrix were gossiping. Hermione and Draco sat side by side not saying a word, along with Voldemort who would occasionally stare at Hermione.

"So how do you find the manor?" Draco asked.

"Big." Hermione said with a bit of a smile.

"I thought so. Big, expensive, beautiful, nothing you've ever seen before, handsome-"

"Are you describing the manor or yourself?" Hermione asked laughing at him.

"Why, do you find me handsome?" He said showing a big white smile.

Hermione felt her face get beat red, "No." She ducked her head to hide her blushing face and heard Draco laugh.

The meal went by quickly, and Hermione was soon excused to her bedroom. Hermione was grateful that they had let her go, she wasn't sure how much longer she could stay in that room full of all the people she hates. Does she hate them?

"You are very unaware of the things around you when you are deep in thought, Hermione." A cold voice spoke from the corner of her room. Hermione jumped at the surprise of seeing Voldemort's face come out of the shadow.

"W-what are you doing here?" Hermione stuttered, feeling queasy of being in the same room as the most powerful dark wizard alive.

Voldemort chuckled, which was weird seeing him do. It made him seem more human.

"Hermione," He said. "Does my appearance scare you? Make you uncomfortable?"

She didn't know how to respond to this question, of course it does.

"Please Hermione, I do not like being kept waiting, along with lying."

Hermione sat up straighter, "yes."

Voldemort smiled at this and moved over to the side of the bed of which Hermione was sitting. He placed out his hand, and Hermione just sat there.

"Will you dance with me Miss Lestrange?"

At this point Hermione was dumb struck, staring blankly at the man in front of her. Looking into his red eyes a wash of fear ran over her. What would he do if she didn't dance with him? And she really didn't want to. Voldemort must have heard her thoughts because his expression hardened and a look of offence clouded his eyes. Hermione didn't think twice before placing her hand in his, and his expression softened.

Immediately, a soft piano tune began playing form nowhere as he led her to the middle of her room. He placed his hand on her waist and the other in hers. Heroine put one hand on his shoulder and shivered at the coldness.

Before she could think, Voldemort's entire appearance change. He looked about her age, with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. He was still pale and slender but a small glow covered him. He had a nose and his lips were pink and plush. Hermione gasped at how handsome he looked, and realised that this was Tom Riddle's appearance.

"Do you like this look better?" he asked. His voice lacked the usual hiss and sounded like a normal teenage boy.

"Much." Hermione said trying not to blush. "Is this what you looked like when you were at Hogwarts?"

"yes." He replied. "this is Tom Riddle, your age."

Hermione couldn't help but smile a bit, the dark lord had changed his appearance for her. As strange as it was, she found it somewhat calming and comforting.

Hermione didn't know how long they danced around the room together, hours maybe? She began to get tried and he must have noticed because the music slowed and so had they. Hermione leaned into him and placed her head on his chest.

Listening to his heart beat and feeling his warmth, Hermione slowly drifted off to sleep.

. . .

Hermione woke groggy and moody. Getting out of bed she didn't remember changing into pajamas… neither did she remember going to bed. Recalling last night's events, she came to the conclusion that T- Voldemort must have changed her into her pajamas and tucked her in. Her heart warmed at the thought a bit but then came back to reality. Damn him and his stupid good looking Tom Riddle form. Truth is, he seems like a totally different person when he's around her, and as Tom. Quite frankly, Hermione like him that way. It takes a lot of concentration for Hermione to snap out of her 'he's hot' faze and remember it's the dark lord she's dealing with here.

Heading into the dining room for breakfast, Hermione noticed no one was here.

"Hi miss!" Hermione jumped at the high pitch voice.

"Hi Vokkey, where is everybody?" Hermione asked the house elf.

"They all went to a party, said it would be awkward if miss went because miss didn't know anyone. They won't be back until late."

Hermione jumped a bit at this news. A day to herself in this beautiful manor, could she have a better day for the starting of Christmas holiday?

She sat down and enjoyed the toast and orange juice Vokkey had provided her with, thinking of what she could do today. Once finished, she remembered one very important thing to do. Racing to the study room, Hermione grabbed a quill and a peace of parchment with ink, and began writing.

Harry and Ron,

I know I disappeared a couple days ago, and I'm not sure if Dumbledore filled you in on anything. As shocking as this sounds, turns out the Grangers are not my real parents. My birth parents are bad people, but they had the documents so I had to come live with them. Don't worry, I'm safe and being treated well. I thought to let you know, one because Harry I know you're worrying and two because you're both my best friends. What I'm about to tell you may seem strange but it's the truth and I've accepted it. My birth parents are Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. Please talk to Dumbledore, he'll explain it better than me. I miss you both and hope you're well.

Love,

Hermione.

Hermione sealed the letter and gave it to an owl to go to Hogwarts. Hermione knows Harry and Ron are spending Christmas at the castle so she isn't worried about them both not reading it. She left out some details like staying at the Malfoys and especially Voldemort, knowing they wouldn't believe her or kidnap her and bring her back.

While the letter went off, Hermione found her way into the library. Oddly enough it was already occupied.

Voldemort turned his appearance into Tom Riddle, which he only seemed to do with her.

**So, just a few things: please review! On my last story I only got one review which wasn't very encouraging (at all) which led to writers block and just no ambition to finish, and sadly I ended the story. I don't want the same to happen here. Two, if you have any suggestions please let me know, I am so willing to work in ideas and suggestions to make this story better and more interesting! Lastly, I pronounce Vokkey as Vo-key if anyone is wondering. Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Hermione dear." Voldemort greeted her. Hermione nodded in his direction and continued skimming through the rows of books, not really reading any of the titles. Of all places did lord Voldemort have to be here, in a hot body, being all nice and civil? Hermione didn't understand his motives, obviously there's something behind his kindness. What was she supposed to do about the whole dancing situation?

"A penny for your thoughts?" A voice said. Hermione jumped and tuned to vol- Tom riddle.

"I suppose." She answered, looking away from his piercing gaze.

"A Day to remember?"

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione said confused. Tom pointed to a book she was supposedly holding and staring at.

"Oh, yes it looks quite interesting." Hermione covered up.

"The boyfriend dies." He replied plainly, grabbing certain books from the shelves.

"You've read it?" Hermione asked surprised.

"I've read most of this library."

Hermione was staring at him, wondering how a man of such cruelness could be acting- like this. He moved to face Hermione and reached behind her grabbing a book. Hermione felt his breath on her neck and the warmth of his body.

"I recommend these." He said and placed a stack of books in her hands.

Hermione skimmed through the titles and was shocked to see one in particular.

"Romeo and Juliet?" She asked.

"Yes?" Tom replied.

"It's by Shakespeare."

"I'm aware."

"He's a muggle." Hermione whispered.

"And a great play writer."

Hermione stared at him a bit longer. Deciding whether to speak or not.

"I thought you hate muggles."

"Something like that." He muttered and began walking away.

"Wait!" Hermione said suddenly.

"Yes?" He said turning and raising an eyebrow.

"What do I call you?" She asked, "I mean, how do I address you?"

"However you please Miss Lestrange."

"Okay, Tom."

Tom's expression hardened for a second before softening. He took two long strides and quickly covered the distance between the two. Hermione heard her breath hitch at the closeness of their bodies.

"I quite like you, Hermione." He said. Hermione could feel his breath on her face. She glanced down at her lips and eternally cursed herself for doing so. C'mon Hermione, this is lord Voldemort, she thought. She wanted to speak but couldn't find anything to say. Hermione broke eye contact and began to walk away, hoping he wouldn't follow.

While walking through the hallways Hermione realized she was very wrong. She heard the footsteps fall into place with hers.

"You judge me on my actions." Tom said. Hermione looked up at him only to see him staring ahead.

"Killing thousands is not easy to look by."

"I have not killed thousands."

"Getting people to kill thousands and torturing them is not easy to look by." Hermione corrected herself.

"Those people were beneath us." He said quickly.

"Those people are like me." Hermione regretted the words just as they came out her mouth. Tom backed her up into the wall forcefully, hurting her back against the brick.

"You are a pureblood. Not once were you a muggle. Those filthy things are not worth your time. You grew up living in a lie, so I forgive you for that. But being a Lestrange you need to learn their values. I won't accept this behavior from you, or anyone. Side with a muggle, be a blood traitor and you die."

"You would kill me?" Hermione asked suddenly, not sure why those words affected her.

"I would think twice about it." He spat. "Maybe this will help you remember."

Hermione yelped when he changed his appearance back to Voldemort, this red eyes too close for comfort.

"Do I scare you Hermione?" He asked, pleased at her reaction.

"barley." Hermione ran off and was filled with joy when he didn't follow. Hermione went to the study and found an owl waiting for her with a letter.

"Finally." She breathed.

This isn't funny. Don't owl us again.

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh. Why were her friends so stubborn? She may be in an awkward situation to understand but- but… She sighed again. There isn't much she can do until she sees them again at Hogwarts. Hermione couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts, as much as she's trying to like he new home and family, it doesn't feel like home or family. Finally, Hermione got the courage to put her idea into action that's been buggering her for a long time. Making a mental note to make sure to be back before tom has time to notice, Hermione apparated to her muggle home in London.

Something was different, standing outside her home. The windows were no longer filled with life and light, and the outside yard looked as if it hasn't been touched in months. Everything is fine, Hermione thought to herself. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Her stomach was clenched and couldn't wait to have her parents see her run into their arms. But she was still waiting. After five minutes Hermione opened the door and wandered inside.

"hello?"

There was nothing. No sound. Nothing. Hermione didn't understand where they'd be when both of their cars were in the driveway. Hermione climbed the stairs and knocked on their bedroom door, but once again there was no answer.

Opening the door, Hermione gasped and fell to her knees. She desperately began crawling her weight to be beside both of her parents' dead bodies. They did this, she thought. Those people she had dared to call mother and father. Hermione laid her head on her mom's chest while holding her father's pale hand in hers. Silent tears ran down her face as Hermione cried herself to sleep, again.

. . .

Hermione awoke sore and drained of energy, but she didn't care. She spent hours crying over her parents, holding them, desperate to feel their warmth, but nothing came. He hates them, she thought, as she got up from the ground and apparated back to the manor.

"Hermione! Where in merlins name have to been?" Bellatrix said while rushing over and hugging Her daughter. Hermione did not hug her back. She didn't say anything, only looked over Bellatrix's shoulder to her Rodolphus, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Voldemort.

"Hermione, please answer me? You've been crying." Bellatrix said while wiping her daughter's face. Again, Hermione stayed silent while all eyes stayed glued onto her.

"Hermio-" Bellatrix began,

"You killed them." Hermione whispered. Bellatrix and Rodolphus shared a knowning glace with the rest of the people in the room.

Bellatrix became red and angered. "You visited them! They are not you're parents we are!" She screamed while twitching.

"Just because I was born from you does not mean you are my mother." With that, Hermione stormed off to her room, very aware of a pair of footsteps following her.

**_******Just to make something clear, whenever Hermione calls Voldemort 'voldemort' that's the form shes seeing him in or think of him in, the same goes for tom riddle. +**********_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to kmjb for the review!**

Chapter four

Hermione ended up running to her room, trying to escape the footsteps following her. She's had enough people around her –especially tom riddle. She came to her room and closed the door hurriedly, but someone's foot stopped it from closing. Hermione groaned as she watched Draco Malfoy enter her room.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Hermione studied him, why would he even care?

"I'm fine." She replied while sitting down on her bed. Draco followed suite.

"That's not how the scale goes, Hermione. It's great, good, okay, I hate you, and then I'm fine."

Hermione laughed at this and Draco smiled.

"Since when do you have a sense of humor?" She asked.

"I always have."

"I can't believe they killed them." She whispered.

"I saw it coming." Draco murmured. Hermione didn't have the energy to carry on with this conversation, she yawned and leaned back on the head board.

"you tired?" Draco asked.

"Extremely."

Without saying a word Draco pulled the blanket over top of Hermione and climbed in next to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she felt hands wrap around her body and herself being pressed into Draco's back.

"instead of thinking about your parents you can think about how awkward you feel because I'm here."

He pressed a gentle kiss on her neck and Hermione stiffened, then relaxed. He's just doing this to help her, she thought.

Hermione fell asleep, dreaming about a certain blond boy.

. . .

Waking up next to Draco Malfoy was the weirdest experience Hermione has ever endured. She was cocooned in his arms with her face nuzzled into his chest.

"morning." He said in a raspy voice.

"Oh, um. Good morning." Hermione stuttered. Why did she feel so awkward and out of place? They were supposed friends now. Then again, she never did this with Ron or Harry. As much as Hermione loves Draco's company, she doesn't like him anymore than that. He's at least better than Tom, She thought… Is he?

"I think breakfast is ready." He murmured into her bushy hair.

"Alright then, lets go."

Though, as Hermione turned around to get up she feel a hard thing press into her leg. Oh god no, she thought. No, no, no, no, no, no. Draco Malfoy does not have an erection. Hermione rose and hurried into the closet with a very red face.

"It's normal." She whispered to herself. "Happens all the time." Hermione slowed her breathing and walked out the closet, getting ready to head for breakfast when she was met with a very naked Draco.

"Oh, sorry." She closed her eyes and turned around. Draco just chuckled and approached her, hopefully with some clothes on.

"It's really, fine, Hermione." He said while wrapping his arms around her waist. Hermione felt very uncomfortable again slithered her way out of his arm.

She began jogging to her door, opened and yelled "see you at breakfast!" while running down the hall.

Hermione stopped and stood against the brick wall. How could he even be into her? She thought. Just a few months ago she was a 'mudblood' and a 'loser' and a 'bookworm'. She was filthy. But somehow the handsome Draco Malfoy had found his way into her life more than a family friend or friend.

Hermione needed to pull herself together and put an end to this – whatever it is. Hadn't she noticed she was sort of leading him on.

She arrived in the dining area and stopped in her track when she looked at her pare- Bellatrix and Rodolphus, along with them the Malfoys and Voldemort. Tears threatened her eyes but she held them back. As quickly as she could, Hermione grabbed a plate, and dished off some food.

"Please sit down darling." Bellatrix said as Hermione began walking away. She didn't reply and kept walking. Going to her room wasn't safe in case Draco was there- so Hermione turned to the only other place she didn't despise here. The library.

Settling down in a comfy chair, Hermione grabbed the book stationed beside her _Julius Caesar_, another muggle play, she thought. Opening to the first page Hermione began to read and eat her breakfast.

The play reminded her a bit of Lord Voldemort. The way Caesar craved power and was too blinded to see many things. The way it was so obvious the outturn of events and the betrayal.

Voldemort was a cold blooded killer, but Tom Riddle, even though they were the same person, seemed kinder, warmer and more normal. Hermione was actually becoming more fond of Tom.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up from her booking, seeing a blond boy, and got a little bit sadder inside.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine thanks." She replied

"Sorry about earlier, if it was kind of awkward."

"Oh no, it's fine it wasn't." She replied, getting up to put her book away.

"Good." Draco said, once again coming behind her.

Hermione was facing the bookshelf when she felt the familiar arms wrapping around her.

"Draco-"

"Oh c'mone, Hermione. I know you like me." He began trailing kisses down her neck. Hermione stiffened.

"No- Draco stop." Hermione tried to push back but he held her tighter, His hand groping her and feeling every inch.

"STOP! PLEASE! DRACO GET OFF OF ME!" She yelled.

"Shhhh baby" He said in her ear, slamming her up to the bookshelf. "You are just too fine." He finished sliding his hand under her shirt.

At this point Hermione let out a full blown scream. Within a second she felt Draco being ripped from her body. She turned around, cradling herself to see a very scared Draco looking up at a very scary Voldemort.

"leave." Voldemort hissed. "NOW!"

Draco ran from the library was Voldemort turned around so Hermione was facing tom Riddle.

"Are you okay?" He asked, grabbing her arm and pulling her over to a chair.

"Everyone keeps asking me that." She replied. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

Tom looked a little dumb founded by her appreciation, but played it off easily. It was much better looking at Tom than a snake Voldemort.

"Do you wish Draco to be punished?" He asked, sitting down in an arm chair and pulling Hermione to sit on his lap.

Hermione sat on Tom and leaned into his chest, feeling relaxed. "No, I don't." She said.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want him to have that satisfaction."

Tom picked up the play she was reading earlier and opened it to where it was book marked.

"You're reading another Shakespeare?" He asked.

"Yes, have you read it?"

"without a doubt."

Hermione smiled to herself. Almost forgetting the entire incident that happened. She was barley shaken up. Without warming, Tom began to read the play from where she left off. It was soothing to listen to his voice, especially with the hiss in it. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. She closed her eyes and listened to the play.

Hermione was sure how long they sat there- but she opened her eyes when Tom finished reading the play, both looking very tired.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered. "For everything."

They stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment until Hermione felt soft lips press against hers. A tingling sensation ran through her body and a warmth in her chest. Never had she felt this when a boy kissed her. It was brief, short, and sweet kiss shared between Hermione Gra-Lestrange and Tom Riddle, a pairing of the most unexpected.

"Thank _you_, Miss Lestrange." Tom said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**_a/n – just wanted to say that I finished the half-blood prince and I'm now on the last book of the series! Yaaaay! I would also like to apologise for the amount of spelling and grammar errors in the previous chapter, I haven't gotten around to fixing them but I'll have to get on that. _**

The next few days we short and quiet. It was nearing the end of the holidays and despite the countless letters Hermione had sent Harry and Ron, none had been returned. Draco seemed to be avoiding her, she wondered if the dark lord had a conversation, threatening him – not that Hermione minded. And then there was him – the dark lord, Voldemort, Tom. He was so different with her. He still established control but he was gentle and kind. It baffled Hermione how such an evil man could have two sides to him.

The topic that Hermione had been avoiding popped into her mind – their kiss. Fuck, it was great. But what did it mean? She half wanted to cry and half to be a twelve year old again and write it in her diary. She cursed herself for thinking this way but she wanted it to happen again. To taste his peppermint lips on hers again.

After she dressed, Hermione made her way to the dining room for the lunch, once she appeared, Draco immediately left the room. She could have sworn she saw the slightest smirk on Voldemort's lips. Voldemort. Why not Tom riddle? Hermione let out a puff of air and sat down, having house elves plate her food.

"Good afternoon, Hermione." Bellatrix said.

"Yes, quite." She replied. Hermione then remembered the question she's been dying to ask for a while.

"Mother,"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I would be able to get out of the castl- manor today and explore a bit. It's nearing the end of the holidays and I haven't been out yet. There's a beautiful garden I've seen and even a village-"

"You will not go near that muggle village!"

"Okay, but may I still go out? Please." Hermione said.

"I really don't see the point, Hermione. You'll go outside and look at some grass, what will that benefit you?" Bellatrix said rambling.

"I've been locked up in here for ages! Can I not get some fresh air?"

"Bella," Narcissa began. "I'm sure a little time in the garden will not put any harm on Hermione. Draco can accompany her."

Hermione was about to protest Draco coming along until Voldemort stepped in.

"Oh dear, Bella. I think that Hermione should… explore her new home a bit. It would be no trouble for me to assist her."

Bellatrix looked confused and happy that the dark lord was so willing to spend time with her daughter.

"well- um- yes! Of course my lord! Hermione, go fetch your jacket."

Hermione obeyed and started off to her room. She was going to the garden with – hopefully Tom. If not, she would be feeling much different about the situation.

Hermione put on a cute winter jacket with a warm kitted scarf around her neck. She placed on a pair of jeans and knee high boots. Looking in the mirror she looked good, but also very muggle. Instead of changing Hermione shrugged, muggle style is part of who she is.

Hermione hugged herself from the bitter cold outside the back of the manor, when a very handsome Tom Riddle came striding up to her. Hermione took in his appearance and was surprised to see him wearing a black muggle trench coat, and a cute black hat over his hair.

He studied Hermione while she took in his handsome features.

"Does something surprise you about me, love?" he asked.

Hermione's insides got warm from him calling her 'love'. "Well, when you are with me, you seem less…" Hermione searched for the right words – not wanting to upset him. He is still the dark lord.

"Prejudice?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

They started walking in a comfortable silence, heading towards the tall green hedges of a maze that in the center contained the Malfoy garden. Hermione did not miss the small contact of their arms brushing against each other, and smiled at the thought of Tom Riddle being a romantic – which he is proving every day to be more of.

"How are you enjoying your stay?" Tom asked while they being entering the maze.

"Okay." She replied truthfully. "I miss my parents. And my friends don't believe my position."

"You are better than your old parents, and you friends and idots."

Hermione did not agree with either statement but did not reply.

"How are your classes going at Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Good. Top of all my classes-"

"Per usual." Tom said. Hermione let out a laugh, and turned around when she noticed Tom had stopped walking.

"What?" she asked quietly while he stood there watching her.

"Your laugh is beautiful, love."

And there it was again, that feeling. Hermione could feel her cheeks becoming red so she turned around and continued walking – very conscious of how Tom's hand had somehow laced with hers.

Hermione Granger walking and holding hands with Tom Riddle – oh the irony.

"How is Dumbledore?" He asked. Hermione gazed up at him with a questioning look and he continued:

"At running the school and such." Hermione gave him another look and he went on.

"Oh, love." There it was again, that feeling. "It mustn't come to much of a shock to you that I plan to take over Hogwarts."

Hermione stopped in her tracks.

"Well then I suppose it does." He said, lifting her chin to look up at him. Hermione gazed up into his beautiful brow eyes where she could look into forever.

"I quite enjoy our time together, but I am still Voldemort, and I am still the dark lord, and I still plan to rule."

"I know." Hermione breathed.

"Does that change the way you think of me?" He asked, continuing to walk.

"It should." Was all she said. It should but it doesn't.

They came around the middle of the maze and found a beautiful garden with a stone fountain in the middle. Beautiful colours and flowers surrounded her. Tom led her over to a bench and sat down side by side.

"It should." He echoed he earlier words.

"Yes," Hermione said. "It should."

"But it doesn't?" He asked.

"No."

Before she had time to think, his lips were on hers. His hands made their way around her back and pulled her onto his lap. Hermione moaned and opened her mouth for his tongue. She moved her hands to pull his head closer to her, and rewarded with an intoxicating noise from Tom. He took control of the kiss, moving his mouth against hers perfectly. His one hand was tangled in her head of curls while the other drawing circles on her back. His kiss was demanding, and wanting – showing his control. But caring and sweet. Hermione couldn't wrap her head around it.

Then it ended. He placed his forehead against hers and slowed their breathing.

"The things you do to me, love." He said, barley a whisper.

No, Hermione thought. The things you do to me.

. . .


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six **

**_a/n - Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I really don't have valid excuse. Also_**, **_thank you bluemoon1454, lonelyrose97, siriusloveandme and lexicon63738 for the lovely reviews. It means so much that you guys are enjoying my work _****_J_******

Hogwarts felt different. It was the same, nothing had changed. No new things or people were added, nothing was taken down or replaced. It was the exact same. But different. It bothered Hermione the entire walk to the great hall because she couldn't put a finger on it. How rare was it that Hermione Gr- Lestrange did not have an answer for something.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a high pitch voice, and being attacked by her friends.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, "Why didn't you write to me? I had a lovely summer even though you didn't ask, Dean and-"

"She doesn't care about you and your stupid boyfriend, Ginnny." Ron said from beside her.

"Oh please, Ron! You're just jealous."

"Of what? Not being able to suck faces with someone every five minutes?" Ron said, clearly becoming annoyed.

"So, Hermione, how was your break? You never wrote to us either." Harry said interrupting the two. They all sat down at the Gryffindor table and began serving their plates.

"Yeah Hermione!" Ron started with his mouth full, "The weirdest thing happened! Someone owled us pretending to be you. They said a bunch of dumb stuff about being a leStonge or something."

Harry looked at Hermione quickly before she answered, hoping maybe to clarify that it wasn't her even bore she said it.

"Why would anyone do that?" Ginny jumped in. "Who would want you two to believe Hermione wasn't Hermione anyways?"

"I would still be Hermione-" Hermione tried to talk but was cut off. Again.

"That's just ridiculous, those death eating slobs just wanted some fun I bet. Too bored of being cooped up." Ron said, laughing to himself.

"Perhaps there were no muggles to go after that night!" Harry added, causing everyone to laugh.

"Shut up." Hermione whispered, but no one heard. This was true but it is her family.

"They just wanted an autograph the famous Harry Potter I bet!" Ron said.

"SHUT UP!" Hermione finally said. Most of the hall stopped and looked at her. After sending out a few of her own nasty stares they finally looked away.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked from beside her.

"I sent you that letter."

"What?" Ron said.

"It's true. I was adopted as a baby and now I'm living back with my parents."

"Which are?" Harry said, sounding as though he already knew the answer...

"Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange."

"She's joking, you're joking. Right? Hermione?" Ron said, becoming queasy.

"Ron, I don't think she is." Harry added.

"Hey this could be a good thing!" Ginny said, "She could spy and stuff-"

"I'm not spying." Hermione spoke up. "They're my family.

Ron dropped his fork "I think I'm going to be sick."

Hermione go up and strode from the great hall, which soon turned into running. Once she made it to her dorm she locked the room and cried. Hermione cried for a long time. She cried about her new family, she cried about the silly things she had done while she was gone, she cried over her friends, and she cried over the future. What future would there be for her? One with death eaters and crazy parents. All alone, maybe except for a shape shifting murder.

Yet another night that Hermione Lestrange is alone and crying. Maybe Hermione Granger doesn't cry, and maybe Hermione Granger has all the answers. But maybe Hermione Lestrange _is_ a different person, who cries and is clueless. At least, that's what it's been looking like so far, Hermione thought.

It was time to sleep- she thought. Just let it all go down in dreamless sleep.

. . .

"Hermione it's time to wake up!" Lavender yelled while shaking her awake.

"I don't want to get up." Hermione muttered while turning over.

"Fine by me, I have to go see Won-Won."

_Won-Won? _Hermione thought. Who the fuck is Won-Won?

After the other girls left, Hermione jumped to out bed and into a nice hot shower. The day was already starting to get better. No matter what people say today it won't affect her. Dumbledore has a message for everyone today and Hermione couldn't be more grateful. Her family may be evil and horrible but she can tell deep down they love her.

No one will make her believe she is not a Lestrange just because she did not grow up with them. Today will be a good day for Hermione Lestrange.

"_You're _dating Lavender Brown!" Hermione exclaimed while sitting down across from Ron. Or should she say _Won-Won. _

"I don't really see the problem here, _Lestrange._ It's not like you've been going around mixing in with the wrong sort." Ron said smugly.

"_The wrong sort?_ Ron are you completely stupid? Oh wait- you are. They are my _birth _parents. I was born a Lesrtange!"

"You didn't seem to be saying that two months ago!"

"I didn't know!" Hermione almost yelled.

"Won-Won!" Lavender said coming and sitting down on Ron's lap before snogging him.

Hermione turned to Harry. He leant in and whispered to her, "He was upset last night."

She didn't need any more to know what that meant.

"Students," Dumbledore began as the hall went silent. "I have a message, just to clarify something. Now, one of our students have recently found out they are adopted. I need you all to remember that she is still the same person- just a different name. So, without further do, Miss Hermione Lestrange."

Many people gasped and turned to her. Hermione tried to avoid many of the stares, especially from the Slytherin table.

"You just had to get that all cleared up now didn't you." Ron said.

"Please," Dumbledore said, "continue with your breakfasts."

Everyone turned and the hall erupted into chatter. But it was all about her.

"Hermione," Harry said. "You know you're still my best friend right? I see you no differently, just someone who was put into a bad situation and is trying to make the best of it."

Hermione smiled, how did he know her so well?

"Thank you, Harry." She said. He smiled back and they laughed a bit. Despite everything going on, they would get through it.

"I'd say let's go walk." Harry added.

"I agree." They both go up from the table, and Ron followed suite-along with Lavender. Wow, Hermione thought, I guess Ron really doesn't have anything better to do.

While they were all walking through the corridors, Hermione and Harry made small talk about Quidditch and his holiday. Nothing too spectacular apparently, just the same ole same ole at the Weasley house.

Everything was nice until the one and only Draco Malfoy was visible walking towards them.

"Her roomie!" Draco yelled.

"Roomie?" Harry asked. Ron stopped… whatever he was doing and got involved.

"You share a room with him!" Ron yelled.

"Of course not you pig!" She said back.

"Oh! She hasn't told you, has she? Her mom, and my mom are best little friends. And until who knows when, Miss Lestrange here has been a residence in the Malfoy Manor."

"Bug off Malfoy." Harry said.

"See you later, Hermione." Draco said before walking off.

"Is this true?" Harry turned to her.

Should she lie? No. Too many lies have been going around lately. Harry already accepts her.

"Yes."

"I'm done." Ron said then walked off with a desperate Lavender following behind him.

"Hermione," Harry started.

"Yeah?"

"We'll talk later, okay?" Then he went, to. Following Ron, of all people.

Screw Draco Malfoy, screw Draco Malfoy, screw Draco Malfoy, screw Draco Malfoy, were Hermione's only thoughts the entire walk back to her dorm.

Until, she reached her bed. There was a big envelope with her name on it. It was sealed with what looked like the Malfoy crest. Opening the letter, Hermione got very intrigued.

_Miss Lestrange, _

_I would appreciate it very much if you came to visit me._

_-Tom_

The fact that he had left nothing answering why he wanted to see her was what made Hermione want to go. That question: why? What did he want?

Hermione pulled out a small ring from the envelope, though it was too late for her to do anything. She hadn't noticed it was port key until she was swirling away from Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

**a/n- thankyou opal for the review! Also wanted to add that I decided to continue my other story Dauntless Demi-God which I ended a while back. ****J****Here's a longer-than-usual chapter for ya**

"Hello, Hermione." Tom said while in the Malfoy's library.

"Tom." Hermione said and made her way over to him. He was sitting on the couch, and wearing very strange clothes. Muggle sweat pants and loose t-shirt… Of course with a robe over top.

"What did you summon me here for?" She asked.

"I see you want to get straight to the point. I'm in need of some assistance…"

Hermione froze for a moment. _Just because he doesn't look like __**the **__Voldemort, doesn't mean he isn't him. _What if he wanted her to do something bad? That maybe he's been seducing her so she would say yes to all this.

"Oh stop worrying, love. I'm not going to get you to murder anyone."

Hermione half relaxed and half blushed… Tom calling her love was becoming all too comfortable with both of them.

"Did you read my mind or something?" She asked, seating herself beside him.

Tom laughed, "no you are just very easy to read."

Hermione blushed even harder. Why can he do these things to her? She wondered. Looking down at the table in front of them, Hermione saw many old and tattered books, along with a scroll and map. A map of what she was not sure. Hermione leaned, trying to grab one of the books when Tom took a hold of her hand.

"Not yet." He said, releasing her.

"Not yet what?" She asked. What possibly could all this stuff be?  
"I need you to do research."

"Research?" Hermione asked, looking him in the eye. "Why can't one of your death eaters do it for you! I have school, and important things!"

Tom smirked, "you think my work isn't important?"

Under Tom's smug glare Hermione was both uncomfortable… and at the same time, wel… something else to.

"It may be important but it definitely isn't… It isn't sane! It's cruel!"

"Yes it is." He agreed. Tom moved closer to her, bringing his body up against his while snaking his arm around her back.

"But I need the smartest which of our generation to do it." He whispered. Hermione felt his breath on her face, and the heat of his body. The way their bodies fit together. Tom leant in and kissed her. A warmth like no other exploded through her body. Hermione's plase quickened as the kiss continued and deepened. He laid her down on the couch, bring his body over top of hers. His hands made their way up her skin, feeling under her shirt.

"Just some research on Hogwarts, and its connection with dark artifacts." He said, while moving his way down to kiss her neck.

Hermione ran her hands through his hair, loving the feeling of his mouth on her skin and his body against hers. He seemed to enjoy it, to, judging from the moan he let out.

"Fine, I'll do it." Hermione said.

Tom stopped and raised his head to look at hers.

"Thank you, love." He said, then dipped his head to kiss her again.

. . .

"Where were you 'Mione?" Harry asked at the great hall.

"I was in the library. I had a bunch of homework to do." She replied while grabbing food – even though she wasn't hungry. After agreeing to help Tom, they both had a meal outside. It was a strange muggle-like thing to do. Or even more, a strange Tom thing to do. But maybe Tom does do that, just Voldemort doesn't.

"I checked there, though." Harry started. "I even looked in the boring sections!"

"I guess you didn't look hard enough, then." She snapped. It isn't lying, Hermione thought. She was in _a_ library.

"I guess so." Harry shrugged.

Hermione nibbled at her dinner, thinking out the day she had. Oh how the tables have turned. She remembered in Fifth year, when she came face to face with Voldemort- and the pure terror that arisen within her. She was scared beyond belief. That her childhood nightmares have come to life in front of her. And then now, where she makes out with Vol-Tom. Dam it! Hermione thought. I need to see him a Voldemort. NOT Tom… But I like Tom, She thought.

"Hey, Ron" Harry said, snapping Hermione out of her haze. "… Oh and hey, Lavender."

"Hello, Harry." Ron said, clearly ignoring Hermione.

"Are you excited for the quidditch match, mate?" Harry asked. Hermione silently thanked him for starting a conversation that couldn't possible turn in her direction.

"Yeah, I guess. My first time as keeper…" Ron was nervous, and Hermione wanted to comfort him- but…

"Who are we playing again?" Ron asked.

"Slytherin, but we'll beat them no problem."

"Of course you will with my wittle won-won on the team." Lavender said while leaning in to kiss Ron.

Hermione wanted to take her bloated little blonde head and stick it into the turkey until she suffocated. Then make Ron eat it. Geez… I've been around Tom a bit too much, Hermione thought. She laughed to herself, but the not-funny joke was too much, and Hermione started giggling out loud.

"Something funny?" Ron said.

"Oh yes, I just can't wait to see you let down the entire Gryffindor team by losing the game to sytherin." She said.

"Hermione-" Harry began, but was cut off by Lavender.

"You selfish bitch!" Lavender said loud enough to make people near then turn. "You're just jealous, that's all."

"Of what? Ron pretending to like you because he needs to entertain himself, while he sulks about the decision of being my friend or not." Hermione was on full bitch mode. But, she kind of liked it.

"Hermione get over yourself." Ron said.

"I will once you do." Hermione said. "You can't actually like her! She's as thick as a wall!"

"That's it!" lavender said. She grabbed for her wand but Hermione was too quick. She stood from the table and aimed at Lavender. Lavender blocked a few of her spells but Hermione was just being friendly. Hermione started throwing dangerous spells, and cut the side of Lavender's ugly face.

"You bitch!" she screamed.

"What?" Hermione said, "I think it's an improvement."

The entire hall was watching, and no one interfered. Either because they were entertained or all hasted Lavender.

Before Hermione could throw another hex both the girls' wands were ripped from their hands and sent into McGonagall's.

"My office. Now."

. . .

"Miss, The only way to punish her is to not allow her in the library." Lavender said and threw Hermione a nasty look.

"The only way to punish her is to take away her makeup-"

"Enough!" McGonagall said. "I am disappointed in the both of you. Not only did you duel against another witch in the school, but you did it in the presence of other students that could have been greatly hurt!"

Both girls were silent. Hermione, regretting deeply her actions. How could she let her anger take over her so easily? While lavender inspected her nails.

"Now- these type of behaviours usually find students expelled." She started.

"What-" Hermione cut in.

"But," McGonagall continued. "Before me I see too bright students. So, your punishment will be a week's detention starting in two days at eight. For the other two days, you will suspended from school. You will be sent home, then may return Saturday."

Lavender seemed to have no problem with this punishment, a trip home to see her loving parents… But Hermione wasn't as happy.

"Is there any other-"Hermione began.

"No, I'm sorry Miss Granger it's already been arranged with the headmaster."

Hermione got up from her seat, as she was leaving she yelled out "It's Lestrange!"

Walking down the corridors, Hermione thought for a long time. Going back home from basically two days. It's like Dumbledore wants her to be strangled by her parents… And she can never escape Tom- but when she's around him – she never wants to leave. How did it all come to this? Like my life wasn't stressful enough, Hermione thought. Before she could continue talking to herself, she heard foot steps up head. Hermione followed the sound and found herself around the corner from where the Room Of Retirement is. She quietly went around the corner and saw a blond head flash turning the other corner. Hermione hurried but once she turned the next corner she was up against a wall with a wand to her throat.

"Oh, it's just you." Draco said and lowered his wand.

"I'm not a threat?" She asked, a bit offended.

"No, not anymore."

Hermione huffed. "What were you doing in there then?"

"In where?" Draco said.

"The room of requirement!"

"Nothing." Draco responded.

"Oh, please." Hermione said. "You must have been doing _something._" Why Hermione wanted to know so badly, she wasn't sure why.

"Ever heard of a shag, Granger?" Draco said, clearly becoming annoyed.

Hermione closed her eyes. The fact that she found Draco attractive before is not disgusting. His personality… What he tried to do to her is just revolting.

"Hey," He said before she turned around.

"Yeah?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I'm sorry. About that whole incident what went down in the library."

Can everyone read her thoughts?

"It was stupid and I still really hated you, I just kind of wanted something…. I don't know to help with the stress, I'm sorry okay!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, _the_ Draco Malfoy, apologizing to her.

"Hated?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah? What about?"

"It's in the past tense."

"Oh bug off. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, you're getting sent home so mother is having a big dinner. I'm going to."

Great. Just great.

. . .

The floo home wasn't as bad as she thought. Everyone was gone so Hermione had the manor to herself, so naturally she was in the library. She thought about doing some of the research Tom asked her, but it's not like he asked read the whole thing himself.

The day was spent by reading a book, and drinking some tea. Before she knew it Vokkey came by her side.

"Miss, it's time for dinner, everyone is waiting for you." She said in her high-pitch elf voice.

"What? What time is it?"

"Seven, miss. I suggest you hurry." Vokkey disappeared.

Hermione looked down at her baggy uniform. How could she lose track of time so easily? Hermione rushed down the hallways until she made it to the dining room. She walked in and tried very hard to act like she wasn't panting.

Sitting before her were Narcissa, Lucius, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Draco, and… Voldemort. Hermione started at his form which has become all so un-familiar. There was no warmth like she saw in Tom.

"Hermione, where were you?" Bellatrix asked as Hermione took her seat next to Draco, across from Bellatrix.

"The library." Hermione replied. She saw Draco snort in the corner of her eye.

"Well then, before we eat, Narcissa and I-" Bellatrix began.

"And us." Lucius motioned to him and Rodolphus.

"Yes. Well we have a bit of a surprise for you two." She said looking at her and Draco.

Oh no, Hermione thought.

"My Lord," Bellatrix turned to Voldemort. "We ask for your blessing, in Hermione and Draco's betroth."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**_A/N – just wanted to say thank you to lexicon63738 and cold hearted tiger, for the lovely reviews! You guys make my day! _****_J_********_Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school is absolutely crazy and I've been traveling, but here's a chapter for ya! And just a warning, if you haven't noticed already, I love cliff-hangers. _**

******_WARNING: This chapter contains sexual context_**

Hermione almost spat out her food. Married? They want me to get married to- to .. _Draco? _

"I don't understand." Hermione said to break the silence. Bellatrix looked at her sharply.

"You don't exactly have a choice." Her mother said through her teeth, trying to keep a smile on.

"Well I should…" She mumbled.

Hermione looked at Draco, who was sitting quietly in his chair, clearly though with a look of horror plastered on his face. I shifted my gaze to the dark lord, who usually has no emotion on his face. My mother was all gleeful, along with Draco's mother.

Even though Hermione had all these thoughts and points she could say, none of it would matter. It all landed into the hands of Voldemort.

"Well?" Hermione asked bravely while turning to Voldemort. "I mean it's up to you, they don't care what I think."

"I think," the Dark Lord hissed, "that it is a marvelous idea."

Hermione's mouth fell open. This was the last thing she expected.

"Then it's settled. You two are engaged!" Bellatrix said happily.

Hermione got up from her seat and began swaying. She heard people ask her what's wrong and to sit down but she ignored them. Slowing making her way to the exit, she leaned over and vomited on the floor. Before she could realise what was happening, everything went black.

. . .

Hermione opened her eyes to her bedroom. The only odd thing was that there was a cold cloth on her forehead, a bucket beside her, and Tom sitting in the corner.

"You're awake." He exclaimed.

"I am, how long was I out for?"

"Only a few hours."

It was odd, Hermione thought. As the events of the previous dinner came flooding into her head.

"Why did you say yes?" she asked.

"To what?"

"Me and Draco getting married! I don't want to marry him!" Hermione yelled. She looked at her watched and saw that it was late in the night.

"Would you rather marry me?" Tom asked smirking.

_Maybe fifty years ago._

"Pft. I don't want to get married to anyone right now! "

Tom got up, lazily bringing his body next to hers in the bed. Without thought, Hermione instantly snuggled up to him. He began to run his hands through her hair.

"Hermione, you and Draco will be great."

"No." She said, refusing his comments.

"You're children-"

"No."

"Great powers-"

"No."

"Rich and famous-"

"NO!" Hermione said loudly while pinning him down. Looking down at Tom, some tears began to flea from her eyes.

"I don't want to get married." She whispered. Then leaning down, she kissed him. Why? She doesn't know. All Hermione did know was that it felt good and warm and safe. His warm hands created fire against her skin, pulling her shirt above her head. Tom flipped them over, and removed his shirt before pinning her down with his weight. The kiss was passionate, and exciting. Hermione felt the muscles on his back and arms, his chest as well.

"You have to get married." He said breathlessly, "for me."

"For you?" Hermione asked while pulling his head down to kiss longer.

"Yes."

She paused, "then what will happen?" They both knew what she was talking about. Hermione meant about her and Tom.

"I don't know, love." He replied. But that was all she needed, just an answer. Running her fingers through his hair she heard him moan. Hermione pushed her abdomen up to meet his already hard erection.

"Hermione," Tom warned.

"What?" She asked between kisses, "you don't want to?"

"I do. But you're not ready."

Hermione frowned but didn't stop. The overwhelming urge was there but she tried her best to ignore it.

"I can help you though." Tom said while placing delicate kisses along her neck.

"oh-"

His hand slid down her belly and under her waist band of her pajama pants. Tom moved his fingers over her warm spot.

"Oh, Tom" Hermione said her breath hitching, "that feels so good."

"I know, love." He said trailing kisses along her breasts now. He picked up his pace rubbing a finger over her clit, and slowly entered a finger inside or her. Pumping in and out, Hermione moaned loudly, how could a person like him make her feel so good? She thought. He kept moving his finger, kissing her neck and chest, nothing has ever felt so good.

"Tom." She whispered in his ear. He sped up his motions and Hermione began feeling a warm spot in her stomach. She was on edge, blood pumping to her lower place, she was overwhelmed with pleasure. Finally, a warm tingling sensation was sent down her spine and all throughout her body. She lay there with her eyes closed, catching her breath. When Hermione opened her eyes, Tom was gone, and she was left a mess on the bed.

Nothing has quite felt so good, but opening her eyes, and seeing him gone had hurt. As if he was never even there in the first place. All Hermione wanted was to feel in control – and oh how she ever felt so helpless. Marring Draco, she thought. Surly she needs to be faithful to him, she can't go around with the Dark Lord…

The more Hermione laid in bed in thought, the more she regretted everything.

"I made a promise." She said quietly to herself. Alone in her bedroom, she switched on a light and pulled a piece of parchment, and began writing.

Ginny,

I know you Ron and Harry are still having trouble about my situation. Me being a lestrange and all, and maybe you feel differently about me now. But for right now I really need a girlfriend, so please, switch all the names if you like, I just need to talk to someone. I would owl Harry, but this conversation wouldn't exactly be up his alley.

So…. I'm engaged to Draco Malfoy… not by mu choice of course! But I'm getting married. Our parents practically forced it on us! And the Dark Lord gave his blessing. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. Obviously upset, but I really need to look on the bright side, this is my life now. Is it bad that I'm not only scared to marry him because he is a Malfoy, but also because he's so much more… experienced and powerful, and good looking for Godric's sake! I'm trying so hard to fit in, but it's so hard. I won't show it but I miss you all terribly… and I miss my past. I don't _want_ to live this way, and liv with them, but I have NO other choice.

I feel powerless, and manipulated, and today I almost broke a promise I made to myself, what it was and with who almost makes me vomit. I am so ashamed and disappointed. I feel like there's been an imperious cure cast upon me and it won't lift. Clearly there isn't one but I feel so trapped. I'm trying, Ginny. I'm trying so hard, but I don't know how much longer I can do it. I don't belong.

I'll be returning to Hogwarts tomorrow, I'll fill you in then.

Hermione.

Summoning and owl, Hermione tied the letter to the creature and sent it off to find the Burrow. Feeling relived that she had spoken her mind (and admitted to herself) she finally got a good night's sleep.


End file.
